Better Days
by Lilah Aine
Summary: Lily and James are finally getting married, but Lily's best friend Mora was just killed a few days before. The idea of facing war while trying to live life. Lily's wedding set to the song Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls.


AN: So this is an extended scene from Slip, Trip and fall in love. I was listening to this song while writing Slip, Trip and I thought it was a perfect song for their time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And you ask me what i want this year  
and i try to make this good and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Lily looked in to the mirror. Today was the day she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. Her dress was perfect, the flowers were beautiful, she was going to marry the man that she loved.

_and its someplace simple where we could live  
and something only you can give_

She loved James with all of her heart. She could, and would, believe in him when there was nothing else, she felt as if he were another part of her, not something that made her whole, but something that was with in her all her life. She was going to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' she was going to change her life forever.

_cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

She was ready, but one part of her dream was missing.

_cause i don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
and designer love and empty things, _

She didn't want everyone to stand on ceremony, James saw her dress before she bought it, she wasn't wearing anything blue, or borrowed, and she wasn't going to stop herself from talking with James before she went down the aisle.

_just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Lily reached the door and knocked softly. Sirius answered, he jokingly offered to marry her instead of settling for James, she smiled and Sirius rubbed her back as he walked out of the room leaving Lily and James together alone. James looked in to Lily's sparkling eyes, she was happy but at the moment they were brimming with tears. Tears she didn't let herself shed since she heard.

_cause everyone is forgiven now  
cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

"I know you miss her, and nothing can make up for the fact that she is not here, but I love you and you know that" James whispered kissing the top of her head.

"S..she was my best friend, I just always imagined her here with me" Lily whispered.

"I know, we all miss her. I love you so much; with all my heart… with all that I am" James said trying to express with words what took him years to realize.

"I know, and I love you to, nothing can ever take that away."

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

"And now for the first time James and Lily Potter" Lily smiled, she was now Lily Potter, the wife of James Potter, she was married. She looked around the room at all of her friends, her family, the people that meant so much to her.

Maybe it was the fear of the oncoming war, but she felt as if each one of them loved her, and she them.

After Remus's speech he was the first to acknowledged it, the fact that some one that should have been there giving their speech was gone. He found a journal of Mora's and read what she had written so far;

"Lily and I have been friends. I was remembering the day when we first became friends and I realized we had nothing in common, we were so different from each other and I had no idea why we became friends or how we stayed that way. She was always so serious and willing to do anything for anyone. While all I ever seamed to want to do was have fun and do something exciting.

Some how, after years of rubbing off on each other I would like to think that we changed each other for the better, she helped me find what was important in life and I made sure she didn't take life too seriously. Life is a serious of days that we have to be pleased with in the end. We live life day to day. Moment to moment and I know that I will always be glad of the days with Lily, no matter how bad. Just as I know that Lily is glad for all of her days with James no matter how exhausting, annoying or difficult they may be. I wish you all the best and am glad to see they love you two have, reminding me why we are fighting for this life….."

Remus stopped, that was all Mora had written in her journal, she had written may drafts but he felt that this one, her latest was her best. Everyone was silent as they were lost in their thoughts.

_i wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Lily thanked Remus and before Sirius took the floor to give the night a much needed life in spirits. Lily decided to say a few words;

"As Mora wrote she did help change me, and I feel it was for the better, I am sad that I could not share this day with her, but I am carrying her in my heart. I will always miss her, but I have so many days to remember her by, I will not think of the one in which she was killed but instead by the ones in which she changed my life, helped me learn or helped me see what was right in front of me.

She was so full of life, that is how I chose to remember her, and how I will honor her memory. She would not want us to live in fear, but in stead to live for what we are fighting for; freedom, joy, and our lives" Lily said raising her champagne glass to the ceiling.

Lily imagined her wedding day many times, but never did she think she would be holding it only days after her best friend was killed by Lord Voldamort. Mora was the first of her friends to be killed. Everyone suffered her loss; James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, herself. Lily sat down nest to James reaching for his hand. It was true in this time of war they needed to remember what they were fighting for. She looked around at her friends and realized that there was nothing she wasn't prepared to give in order to protect the life she was fighting for, for herself and everyone else.

_and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyrics: Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I also got the speech from the song For Good from the musical Wicked, while it is not quoted it is very strongly inspired by the song/paraphrasing it even. Thank you.


End file.
